Kazuhide
Kazuhide (カズヒデ, Kazuhide) is a freelance contractor associated with the city of Kyōto and a descendant of the once nearly extinct Uchiha Clan. During the course of the Kyōto Civil War, Kazuhide earned an infamous reputation as the in response to his demonic swordplay and cursed eyes. Following the war he earned a notable reputation due to his exploits on battlefields across the world, and in the criminal underworld. In some circles he's even become known as the , due to the vast amount of knowledge he's acquired in a variety of subjects. During his youth Kazuhide formed a temporary association with Kurami Uchiha, temporarily studying in while hiding his bloodline and background. Eventually, he struck out on his own to play a part in the civil conflict centered around Kyōto, and operated independently for several years. After some time Kazuhide found himself partnered with Tokino, a former enemy, after circumstances demanded their cooperation. Surprisingly enough their association continued to persist after surviving their ordeal, and they continue to work together til this day. Recently, he's become acquainted with Tomoe, a daughter he unknowingly fathered during his early years as a mercenary. Background Early Life Kazuhide spent his earliest years as a civilian in the recently founded Kyōto, a port city that would later become the capital of the Land of Harmony. He was raised by his mother, Serena, who had relocated from the mainland when her son was an infant to escape the endless cycles of violence. As such, while Kazuhide grew up with a familiarity with the concepts of chakra and shinobi, due to the extensive interest in reading he had taken, he himself had not recognized his own innate talent in the field. Furthermore, he had no idea of the lineage both he and his mother shared, a fact his mother hoped to remain a secret. Unfortunately, the world's conflicts arrived in Kyōto as well, and the city was transformed into a war zone. In a desperate attempt to flee the city, both Serena and her son were dealt heavy injuries. While they were able to make it to a refugee camp, and much needed medical attention, Kazuhide's eyes had been permanently damaged and his mother's wounds were inoperable. Before dying Serena successfully convinced the present to transplant her eyes into her son, after covertly sealing her dōjutsu prior to the transfer. After learning of his mother's demise, the first layer of seal was undone on his newly gained eyes and he gained access to an immature version of the . Following the loss of his mother Kazuhide, who was only the age of seven, was thrust into the world alone. Through a combination of his innate wit, sheer luck, and recently acquired , he managed to navigate the harsh expanses of the mainland. He learned quickly that the eyes he possessed symbolized a lineage that had earned itself a great deal of hatred, and subsequently hid their true nature whenever possible. In spite of the risk, he utilized the power of his eyes to analyze combatants from a safe distance during conflicts between factions, allowing him to acquire a basic understanding of chakra manipulation and combat. Putting these skills to practice, Kazuhide's survivability quickly developed and he soon found his lineage offered him a particularly talent for battle. By the age of ten, Kazuhide had already achieved a fully matured sharingan, and was able to make a meager living by cutting down criminals and relieving them of their ill-gotten gains. While far from a fulfilling life, he was managing to survive through his own abilities. That alone gave him some degree of purpose in life, enough to continue on at the very least. Around the age of thirteen, Kazuhide temporarily traveled with Kurami Uchiha, with whom he shared a common lineage. During this time he even studied in Sunagakure, where he played the part of the unassuming genin. This position didn't last long though, due to the manner in which the circumstances wore upon the young man. While he didn't mind hiding his bloodline and heritage, the necessity of holding back his general level of abilities and manner in which the village approached missions annoyed felt exceedingly fake. Combined with the understanding that Kurami's ambitions had nothing to do with his own, Kazuhide struck out on his own once again after less than a year with his associate. Kyōto Civil War Soon after leaving Sunagakure Kazuhide caught word of continued tensions and conflict in the city of Kyōto, which had been escalating for years in his absence. Seeking some degree of revenge for the events surround his mother's death, he traveled back to the place he once called home. Upon arrival he joined the ranks of the western forces, who controlled the land west of Kyōto, in their efforts to capture the city and establish it as the capital of a new nation. This goal conflicted greatly with the eastern forces, a loose amalgamation of various factions who would prefer to see control over Kyōto split between rival gangs vying for territory. Despite this, the deciding factor in Kazuhide's allegiance was determined by the manner in which each side dealt with civilians. Due to the lack of organization within the eastern forces, the civilians within the territory they controlled were subjected to the whims of whatever faction was currently occupying the surrounding area. Pillaging of homes and the murder of innocent individuals was far from unheard of, leading most able-bodied people who hadn't fled the city altogether to move towards areas controlled by the western forces. While far from perfect, the western territories established some semblance of law and order and even provided supplies to refugees when possible. As a hired sword for the western forces, Kazuhide wasn't awarded the same status as the conscripted soldiers from the region. As such, he was he was often reassigned as necessary, along with the other unaffiliated mercenaries, to fill the gaps within various groups. Additionally, whether or not he was payed for his work depended on the degree of success of his group, and he wasn't entitled to the force's supplies for free. Due to the lack of a high profit margin, most of the mercenaries abandoned the conflict or shifted sides to seek their fortune. For Kazuhide though the money wasn't factor that had drew his attention, since he was still pursuing some sense of revenge for his mother. Unfortunately, he soon came to the somber realization that there was no one to direct his pent up anger towards. Conflict itself was the reason she lost her life, and no amount of lives taken would ever change or reverse that. In turn he made the decision that providing what support he could to the side of this conflict that that offered an arguably better resolution was his only option. As the war progressed, Kazuhide's skill in combat developed at an alarming rate due to the firsthand experience in an active war zone. Furthermore, the severity of conflict made it unnecessary to hide his dōjutsu, which allowed him to take full advantage of its benefits. After several months of consistent territorial gains by the western forces, rumors of a swordsman with demonic eyes had begun to spread amongst both sides of the conflict. While tales of this warriors prowess and feats were exaggerated at times, Kazuhide's accomplishments for the western forces were becoming more and more notable. Eventually, word of his exploits had also reached the ears of a particular commander, who sought to capitalize on the young swordsman's skill. Kazuhide was offered an official position in the western forces army, and promised a respectable stipend and rank. While he did indeed consider the offer, he resolutely denied it on the grounds that he could never truly be a soldier for this nation. Despite this, Kazuhide worked under the orders of the commander for the remainder of the war, which allowed his talents to be utilized with greater precision on the battlefield. The turning point in the war came during the final battle for control of the port, allowing the western forces access to a expedient supply line via the sea. Kazuhide, well known as the Demon Eyes Swordsman at this point, contributed significantly to the battle by heading off an elite force of enemies, who had attempted to flank a vulnerable spot in the western forces formation. Following that battle, the western forces were able to assume complete control of Kyōto during the following month. Soon after, the enemy forces were also forced out of the occupied settlements outside of Kyōto, eventually retreating north to avoid being pinned against the mountain range to the east. With the city now under the sole control of the western forces, Kyōto was established as the capital of the newly founded Land of Harmony. While largely symbolic the stability the city had gained led to trade between Land of Harmony and neighboring countries, bolstering its economic situation and allowing its control of the region to extend as to all of the small island to the west as as far as the mountain range to the east. After the war, Kazuhide was awarded provisional status the country due to his service to the western forces, under the condition that he didn't take any action against the nation in the future. Additionally, he was able to use the modest amount of money he had earned during the conflict to purchase a small home above a restaurant in one of the northern districts of Kyōto. Unfortunately, unable to find legal work in the city without registering for permanent citizenship, Kazuhide sought work abroad as a traveling mercenary. Post War Following the war Kazuhide ventured across the shinobi world, selling his skills in regions of conflict. Playing the role of an assassin, scout, guard, and even a simple soldier on the battlefield as necessary, he quickly earned a solid reputation as a dependable contractor. In addition to being hired by nations requiring extra manpower, Kazuhide also took up jobs from organizations and individuals who couldn't make requests from proper village shinobi. Despite dabbling in criminal activities, he maintained a strict code of honor when taking jobs. More specifically, while he held no qualms with striking down combatants and political figures in fulfillment of his contracts, Kazuhide refused to involve himself in missions where he was required to target civilians. For over a decade Kazuhide took jobs and missions of this nature, earning a great deal of experience and skill in the process. While traveling from conflict to conflict was indeed profitable, it didn't provide Kazuhide with much sense of satisfaction. He decision to follow this particular professional path was due to the simple fact that he possessed an inherent talent for combat, not because he drew some sort of enjoyment out of fighting. As such, Kazuhide drew a strict line between his personal and professional endeavors. Additionally, without any grand personal ambitions he was free to enjoy his off time simply lazing about and reading, which would easily rank as his favorite hobby. In spite of being far from a grandiose way to proceed, Kazuhide was content with earning a reasonable living and spending his free time as he pleased. By his own admission, Kazuhide's life would have likely remained exceptionally uneventful had it not been for the involvement of a handful of individuals. In fact, he specifically stated that he had no idea the women in his life could complicate things with such finesse and efficiency. The first of these notable women is Tokino, who Kazuhide encountered when he was contracted by the city of Kyōto to investigate the White Snake Sect. This religious cult had recently setup operations in the Oniga-shotō, and was suspected to have been abducting people in the region. Kazuhide's investigation eventually resulted in direct confrontation with the member of the White Snake Sect, including Tokino. After clashing on multiple occasions he realized that Tokino, on top of possibly being one of the few remaining members of the , was painfully unaware of the true nature of her organization's activities. It was for this reason that rather than fight her to the death, Kazuhide instead revealed firsthand the gruesome experimentation that the White Snake Sect had been performing on abducted individuals. Seeing her organization in a new light, Tokino joined forces with Kazuhide in efforts to eradicate the cult's presence in the region. While successful, Tokino was captured by her former masters in the ensuing chaos and returned to the mainland. Unwilling to abandon Tokino to harsh punishment of the White Snake Sect, Kazuhide tracked her to an old that hadn't been in official use for several generations. Unfortunately though, Kazuhide's pursuit had not been overlooked and he was ambushed soon after arrival. For the next following week he was tortured almost endlessly by the members of the cult, only receiving short intermissions upon passing out from exhaustion. In addition to the physical assault he received, Kazuhide was forced to endure psychological torment at the hands of his captors. At even the slightest sign of resistance or retaliation, Kazuhide would be forced to look on as Tokino was violently tortured before him. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, and his will and stamina all but expired, Kazuhide made a detrimental mistake. Towards Tokino's attacker he displayed a glare of utmost rage and hatred that he regretted immediately. In response to this final display of resilience, Kazuhide was forced to look on in horror as she was seemingly executed before his eyes. The image struck him far harder than he thought imaginable. While he indeed had wished to save her, he hadn't realized how important her well being had become to him. Held up only by the chains that bound him, Kazuhide slumped forward in a state of utter defeat. Pouring salt into the wound, his captors berated him for his actions against them. Over and over they repeated the same phrase, "It's your fault," reinforcing the realization that her fate was due to his action, and that her blood was ultimately on his hands. Sadistically, they laughed at the miserable husk of a man that they had crushed. The overwhelming flow of emotion that accompanied not only the apparent loss of someone, but the psychological trauma of the being told time and time again that he was the cause welled up inside him. Simultaneously, the final seal on his mother's eyes was shattered as he unlocked not only his mother's Mangekyō, but his own as well. manifested before his eyes and around him like a pitch black twister, engulfing and incinerating the captors in an instant. Simultaneously, the binds that held him fell slack, directly through his wrists. Barely clinging to consciousness, and hardly aware of his actions, Kazuhide stumbled across the room toward Tokino's lifeless body, collapsing before her in exhaustion. Several days later Kazuhide was awoken by the quiet murmuring of voices only to find himself in what appeared to be a makeshift medical facility. Looking over to the adjacent bed Kazuhide was relieved to see that Tokino was still very much alive, and was unconsciously recuperating beside him. Despite the improvement in their situation, Kazuhide concern was not completely alleviated. This quickly shifted to annoyance as he met Akiya, their would be savior who had taken the liberty of chaining her two patients to their respective beds. She then explained that the medical care that she gave the pair, including the lifesaving operation for Tokino, had placed placed him in her debt. Despite his will to protest, Kazuhide recognized that her actions had been key to their survival, and agreed to her terms. With that Kazuhide and Tokino were brought into the service of Akiya, a resident of Kyōto involved deeply in a variety of underworld operations, especially the black market pharmaceutical trade. Kazuhide's resulting interactions with Akiya earned her the spot of the second woman to complicate his uneventful lifestyle. Regardles, even after earning his "freedom," Kazuhide maintained a friendly association with Akiya by accepting the occasional request from her. Additionally, he came to respect her medical prowess as unrivaled and trusts no one more than her with regards to emergency treatment. Personality Kazuhide is an individual defined by the seemingly apparent inconsistencies between his outward claims and the resulting actions. This is most apparent with regard to his commentary on personal motivating factors, in which his supposed reasons for acting appear to be less than adequate. As such, it would be fair to say that Kazuhide is someone who would rather keep his true underlying motives concealed, whilst highlighting only minor factors in his decisions. To this end, he displays an outward appearance of a dismissive and generally disinterested fellow. While this in undoubtedly true to a degree, it is rooted in the fact that Kazuhide would rather observe a situation than actively involve himself needlessly. In turn, his calm and perceptive behavior can be misconstrued as cold, while his comments are inferred as unnecessarily blunt. While his interactions with a majority of people would fail to highlight Kazuhide especially well, his association with certain individuals has expanded on his true nature considerably. Furthermore, despite his claim that he is likely the least ambitious member of his bloodline to ever live, his persistent dedication to his comrades suggests his goals are simply more focused than most. Additionally, he has a bad habit of making excuses for his choices and decisions, especially when it comes to people like Tomoe and Tokino, that are blatantly lacking. For example, despite readily complaining about training his daughter, Kazuhide has been far more persistent that Tomoe about their regiment. When questioned about this, he simply responded that he might as well be the one to train her, since it would relieve him from having to step in to save her all the time. The revelation of Tomoe also suggests that Kazuhide made have been somewhat flirtatious during his youth, considering he initially had no idea who her mother could have been. This arguable weakness to women is further noted by his inability to effectively negotiate favorably with individuals like Tokino, his partner, and Akiya, his occasional employer. In contrast to his behavior during his time off, which is generally dedicated to lazing around reading, Kazuhide's personality while on assignment is anything but laid back. Displaying the qualities of a seasoned and shrewd tactician, he approaches his missions with a perfected blend of caution and aggression honed during his roughly two decade career of facing life or death confrontations. Therefore, Kazuhide is able to maintain his composure in the heat of battle to such a degree that it has even unnerved his opponents. Furthermore, this history has inspired the development of his own, unique, code of conduct that pays no heed to the supposed laws in the nations he visits. In battle, he views his opponents by nothing more than the other side, disregarding any disillusions regarding good versus evil and seeing the mission as simply an assignment to be completed. Despite this, Kazuhide refused from a young age to draw noncombatants and those who have lost the will to fight into the violence of the battlefield, a remnant of the tragedy that claimed his mother's life. Appearance Kazuhide possesses a far less than imposing appearance than one would usually expect of someone with his history. While relatively tall with an athletic build, his unkempt black hair, and matching eyes, and calm expression hardly gives the impression of a mercenary veteran of countless battles. In terms of attire, Kazuhide often wears clothing that would be seemingly more common for a civilian than a combatant, composed of simply dark jacket and pants, along with a plain white shirt. In collaboration with his general mode of behavior Kazuhide would rarely stand out in public, simply fading into the crowd. Abilities Even amongst the masses of vastly capable shinobi around the world, Kazuhide possesses an aptitude for the shinobi arts that is rarely witnessed. Paired with his lineage's innate talent for combat, and his bloodline's unsurpassed ability to acquire techniques and knowledge through observation alone, he has rapidly ascended through the tiers of power without a formal education. Additionally, he's achieved relative mastery of broad skill sets to such a degree that his simple presence on the field of battlefield is significant enough to turn the tides in even the worst scenarios. Several individuals, such as Tokino and Akiya, have noted that his veritable arsenal of abilities gives him the rare potential to seemingly counter and overcome any opponent. In battle Kazuhide tends to initially test the abilities of notable opponents with guerrilla tactics before engaging them seriously. After identifying the trends associated with their personal fighting style, their relative strength, and fatal flaws in their techniques he is then able to mount a specific counters that undermine the enemy's very existence. This approach has earned Kazuhide a reputation of incredible success in the field, which has been both a blessing and a curse. While his accomplishments have granted him continued employment opportunities as a contacted shinobi, his notoriety has resulted in several challengers approaching whilst seeking to validate their own skills. Physical Prowess Despite not being a specialist, Kazuhide's physical abilities are nothing to scoff at. While relatively average in terms of raw physical strength, his natural speed and reflexes have been honed in an attempt to be able to keep up with the immense analytical prowess granted by the combined usage of his and skills. His skill in this field is primarily utilized in order to expertly elude the strikes of his enemies, which allowed him to once weave through a massive volley of projectiles without as much as a single scratch. In terms of his speed alone he's able to cross vast distances in a fraction of an instance, eliminating an opponent's ability to regroup after falling back. Additionally, his physical attributes can be readily enhanced to unnatural levels when utilized together with his pristine chakra control through such techniques as the Body Flicker Technique, Sword Pressure, and Yang Force Stream. With the body flicker alone, a nondestructive technique, his chakra control is able to enhance his speed to such an extent that the very ground is left fractured from the location he leaps from when used in its enhanced variation. Furthermore, the speed at which he moves at this level surpasses the level of speed that generates afterimages, instead giving the impression his presence has merely appeared or disappeared instantly. When this same type of chakra control is applied to amplify the force of his sword strikes, he's shown to be readily able to deflect incoming assaults of nearly immeasurable force with a simple swipe of his blade. The overall strength of his natural and chakra enhanced physical abilities allows him to face most foes without having to resort to flashier techniques. Chakra Prowess and Control Compared to his physical abilities Kazuhide's chakra and subsequent control of this energy is in another tier altogether. Despite his chakra reserves being well above average, they are far from any spectacular level. As such, under normal circumstances his presence would hardly alert even veteran sensors, especially while mixed in within a large crowd. In contrast to this seemingly lackluster existence, during a relaxed state, the intensity of Kazuhide's chakra amplifies to such a degree while seriously battling that an unknowing individual would mistake his presence for a completely separate individual. This trait is a result of the combined efforts of his seemingly peerless chakra control and the innate quality of his chakra due to his noble lineage. Thus, while paling in comparison to the massive volume of chakra contained in a Tailed Beast, or similar creatures, Kazuhide's potential chakra intensity and quality is far superior when exerted properly. In terms of actual benefits, Kazuhide's chakra-based attacks can deliver unprecedented levels of destruction with a fraction of the chakra required by even notable shinobi. Furthermore, his he can use this trait in concert with his basic illusory techniques to weave immensely powerful hallucinations, permitting him to even suppress or draw out a 's tailed beast state with limited effort. His incredible mastery of chakra has even given him the ability manage and compress the size of a normally immense -derived weaponry into less than a thousandth of their normal size, which was key for the development of his technique Tamahagane. Furthermore, his unique form of , based on short-range, but highly focused, examination of the surroundings allows him to study his surroundings to a degree that is on par with the analytical prowess of his . Additionally, by simultaneously overlapping the effects of his perception and dōjutsu, Kazuhide is able to amplify his reaction time far beyond the limits on either of the senses alone. After gaining complete access to Kyōtetsu, a conceptual weapon indicative of his existence, his perceptive abilities came to match those of his eyes. As such, he is able to sense disturbances in the natural world. For example, he can perceive the distortions generated by Space—Time techniques and determine the presence of entities not of this world, including spiritual bodies that aren't normally perceivable. He's also able to notice the disruption of in the environment, such as when an individual is gathering the energy, despite not being able to sense the energy itself. In the grand scheme of things, Kazuhide's management and arguable superiority of his chakra allows him to stand on par with veritable monstrosities from a position of relatively human stamina reserves. Ninjutsu Kazuhide's most developed level of technique mastery falls under the classification of ninjutsu, which encompasses the majority of his techniques. Through a combination of his bloodline's ability to analyze techniques and his own ingenuity, he's generated a veritable arsenal of techniques to fit nearly any circumstance he encounters. Rather than utilizing his to outright copy techniques, Kazuhide focused on deciphering the properties of the thousands of abilities he's witnessed during his lifetime. In doing so he's been able to invent alternative applications of various chakra-based properties, and notable countermeasures to almost any opposition. Bukijutsu , which manifests as a wave of force from his blade.]] Kazuhide's use of weaponry is his notable trademark skill, and the field that his abilities appear to shine the most. Surprisingly, his choice in weaponry is much different than the average shinobi, who traditionally gravitate towards the use to and . Kazuhide on the other hand, utilizes tools more commonly associated with other groups of warriors, mastering the use of the bow and arrow, bō staff, and various s. Amongst these armaments he's most skilled in terms of , with his archery being a close second. While his enhanced melee fighting style borrows many aspects of his , most notably in terms of speed and evasive finesse, his use of weaponry has a much different theme than his unarmed fighting. Seemingly a form of self suggestion, Kazuhide's presence in battle become much more active and offensive when he's wielding a weapon. Particularly evident with his swordplay, he tends to overwhelm his opponents with a barrage of vicious attacks. This is in stark contrast to his unarmed fighting style, which is heavily passive. Due to the large difference in performance, Kazuhide's can surprise most opponents when he switches from standard taijutsu to kenjutsu. Additionally, he is skilled with the usages of multiple types of swords, which he can alternate between, or use simultaneously, to modify his fighting style as necessary. Building upon raw kenjutsu prowess, Kazuhide is also quite adept with the use of . This is most evident through his use of both and defensive varieties of chakra flow, and subsequent techniques, which allow him to face nearly all of his threats with kenjutsu alone. Furthermore, he's honed his skill to with even basic techniques to such a degree that they can take the form of completely different maneuvers. This is especially evident with the skill Sword Pressure, which is designed to increase the force of his strikes through a combination of swordsmanship and pristine chakra control. His proficiency with this technique has developed to such a degree that this skill, which was originally limited to a point blank application, could be utilized in the form of a mid-range slicing wave of force emitted from a simple strike of his blade. This effect has baffled opponents who initially misidentify the incoming force as chakra arc similar to the samurai technique, Flash. While initiated by chakra, the impending physical manifestation is merely the pure force of his blade extended beyond the sword's natural form. As such, techniques that specifically counter chakra-based attacks are useless as a countermeasure. When it comes to his use of archery, Kazuhide has demonstrated impressive accuracy against both mobile and static targets. He can also modify the physical properties of the bow with chakra flow at the moment the arrow is launched, drastically increasing velocity and force of his arrows. After forging Kurakuyō, a bow boasting a maximum range of several kilometers, and aiding in the development of Illuminating Star, a technique that generates a ice-based magnification lens, Kazuhide achieved the ability to accurately strike targets far outside the range of most opponents. Additionally, he's even applied conceptual artifacts into his arsenal of projectiles. More specifically, he's able to manifest an expendable and modified version of Nagamitsu in the form of an arrow, which rapidly absorbs natural energy and chakra from its surroundings as it sails towards its target. This energy can then be released on contact, or the command of the Kazuhide himself, in the form of a veritable maelstrom that is reminiscent of a miniature . As his fighting style developed Kazuhide transitioned from utilizing actual weaponry to weapons forged directly by his own chakra. The motivation behind this switch was rooted in the desire to both outpace swordsmen who utilize Iaidō to counter ninjutsu. By manifesting a blade mid-swing he's able to strike down an opponent from a neutral unarmed stance without delay. Furthermore, it permits Kazuhide to easily access his bukijutsu abilities even in locations that would be impossible to simply carry weapons into. Initially, his use of such weapons came through the performance of Invocation of Shadow Arms, a technique learned from the observation of a Mikoto Clan member during his youth. Additionally, he created the technique, Tempered Phantasm, permitting him to enhance his chakra weapons with additional effects he's analyzed over his career. Years later, after awakening his , advanced his weapon usage with Tamahagane, which allowed him to forge a variety of weapons imbued with innate properties. With Tamahagane he's also forged several completely unique weapons, which possess natural abilities rivaling legendary items sought across the world. Nature Transformation As a descendant of the Kazuhide has demonstrated an aptitude for the since a young age, initially in the form of the dōjutsu derived Tenson Kōrin. As his overall skill as a shinobi grew, so did his mastery over fire. In terms of raw power, Kazuhide is able to generate flames of such intensity that he's able to reduce both steel and stone to a molten state within seconds. In fact, his standard flames can be amplified to such a level that they can counter a water technique of nearly equal intensity, vaporizing it into mass of superheated steam that will readily scald an opponent that blocks his attacks with water at close-range. With time his abilities with fire have advanced to such a degree that his techniques heat the surrounding air at such a rate that it rapidly expands. While this also makes his techniques able to scorch enemies without direct contact, the expanding air produces enough friction to generate a current of static electricity of notable potency. In addition to the potency of his fire techniques, Kazuhide can apply this elemental nature in a variety of manners. These include, but aren't limited to, walls of flames, concentrated projectiles, and tactical alterations of the landscape. After awakening the Kazuhide became able to access the black flames of and, by extension, the . In addition to the shapes of the black flames, he can also readily shift between the fire of Amaterasu and normal chakra flames at will. This permits him to convert any normal fire technique to a Blaze Release variant, or vice versa. Through the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan he can also enhance his earlier ability to extinguish fire to the level where he can erase the fire-nature within advanced elements, causing the targeted techniques to fall out of balance and inevitably fail. With the addition of the Blaze Release to his skill set, Kazuhide's found renewed motivation to develop his fiery skills, eventually gaining the ability to produce both normal and black fire from any of his tenketsu at will. While this allows him to generate flames much quicker, he still requires refined techniques to truly manipulate the fire in question. the state of fire to trigger an explosion.]] Alternatively, Kazuhide's fiery nature is also demonstrated outside of refined performances of ninjutsu. More specifically, should he choose to tap into his elemental affinity while simple exerting his chakra, which has been noted to be unusually intense on its own, he can easily raise the air temperature of the surrounding area to well over fifty-five degrees celcius. As this heat alone would make it nearly impossible for even the most hardened shinobi to fight a prolonged fight under such circumstances, Kazuhide rarely demonstrates this trait in the proximity of allies. Tokino, in particular, states that such a performance renders her ice and water techniques inefficient to the level of pointless, in terms of required supplemental chakra expenditure. Outside of active applications his affinity for flame has granted him an inexplicable resistance to heat and flames, allowing him to brush off most opposing techniques that rely on solely on heat as a means to cause damage. Despite this, Kazuhide has admitted that -based ninjutsu is too much for him to take head on, though he could probably avoid receiving fatal damage under most circumstances. This supplemental effect seems to be a form of natural counterbalancing born out of his strong connection to fire. In addition to elements routed in flame, Kazuhide has also developed significant skill with the , and its . With Yin and Yang he can bolster his mental and physical powers, respectively, to considerable levels. Furthermore, his use of Yin also allows him to conjure chakra-based weapons and chains in battle. Also, Kazuhide can combine these natures for the use of the 's , in the form of Invocation of Black Flames, and has developed the technique Aura Shell: Heavenly Power, a technique that allows him to nullify additional properties imbued into chakra. On top of the nature transformations he has been shown to possess directly, Kazuhide's technical understanding of elemental chakra is significant enough to instruct others in the performance of specific techniques. This form of tutelage has been shown to be useful for both Tomoe, who was taught all the basic elemental natures, and Tokino, with whom he helped develop the several techniques. Tomoe has theorized that her father likely possesses the ability to wield all of the basic elements, due to his ability to train her in nature transformation, but his overwhelming mastery of fire makes the performance of any other element simply a waste of time. Dōjutsu Sharingan As descendant of the , Kazuhide has been bestowed with his clan's birthright, the cursed bloodline that is is the . Despite his young age, he had already fully matured his dōjutsu by the time he encountered Kurami. By Kazuhide's own admission, his eyes were the key to survival for several years. Using his ocular prowess he was able to learn the basics of combat and chakra manipulation through simple observation and mimicry of various warriors. Furthermore, with the employment of subtle hypnotic suggestion, Kazuhide was able to harmlessly manipulate civilians into providing him with housing, funds, or supplies he needed. While he quickly assimilated a natural understanding of his dōjutsu's abilities, his understanding of his eyes continued to allude him. Since the concept of was foreign to him, he instead believed his eyes to be an abnormality of sorts. While this misunderstanding was corrected when he met Kurami, it encouraged him to conceal the true nature of his eyes under most circumstances. At the time of his official registry as a shinobi, Kazuhide's ocular abilities had developed considerably. Using a localized version of the he's able to conceal the activation and use of his dōjutsu, effectively allowing him to keep his clan lineage a bloodline a secret. Unfortunately, he can only access the passive uses of his Sharingan when he conceals his eyes in this manner. Therefore, he primarily uses the powerful insight of his dōjutsu to decipher and predict the techniques and movements of his foes. His seemingly unprecedented predictive prowess has drawn the attention of both his enemies and allies, who claim his abilities are borderline unnatural. While used far less, considering his current situation, his active uses of the Sharingan is quite notable as well. Using the capabilities of his eyes, Kazuhide can hypnotically influence the actions of lesser targets. Additionally, he can create illusory doppelgangers to misdirect his opponents and even delve into the mind of an enemy to interrogate them. Finally, he possesses an unique ocular- , by the name of Tenson Kōrin, that allows him to generate and manipulate fire at an incredible level. As an adult Kazuhide no longer keeps his Sharingan specifically hidden out of fear of retribution, and has ascended his mastery of his eyes to such a level that he can readily keep it activated continuously, if necessary, without any noticeable drawbacks. Furthermore, his insight has become great enough to identify the composition of any technique if given enough time. This has allowed him to become intrinsically familiar with dozens of trends associated various advanced natures and even techniques, allowing him to begin preparing an effective countermeasure before the enemy's technique is likely formed. When this knowledge is used in conjecture with techniques like Aura Shell: Demonic Power and Aura Shell: Heavenly Power, Kazuhide has made the bold claim that he can undo any conceivable chakra-based technique. Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuhide EMS Maybe.svg|Kazuhide's original Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuhide (Eternal).svg|Kazuhide's after Tomoe's influence. A result of being both physically and emotionally tortured over the course of several days, before witnessing what he believed to be his comrade's death before his eyes, Kazuhide simultaneously broke the final seal on his mother's eyes, that had been transplanted into him as a child, and awoken his own . Effectively awakening the eternal form of his dōjutsu immediately, Kazuhide gained access to both his mother's ocular techniques, originally thought to be a result of the seal, and a second set. As such, he initially possessed two complete sets of Mangekyō techniques, something that has yet to be seen before. Eventually, this source of this dual set of techniques was revealed to be a unique trait of Kazuhide's eyes. This trait permitted his Mangekyō to serve as a tool towards performing any compatible dōjutsu, much in the same way that a simple sword can be used to perform any kenjutsu maneuver. Combined with the natural mimicry effect of the Sharingan, this allows Kazuhide to reproduce Mangekyō techniques his eyes have witnessed. Furthermore, his use of his eyes in this manner allows him to perform any of his ocular techniques with either of his eyes, rather than the techniques being traditionally locked to a particular eye. While this has allowed him to generate unique effects by applying the same dōjutsu with both eyes simultaneously, it has also given him the ability to create new derivatives of his basic Mangekyō techniques. Furthermore, his eyes initially took on the normal crimson hue before linking his vision with his daughter's Rinnegan, after which his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan took on a silver coloration. After this occurred Kazuhide and Tomoe gained the ability to project their dōjutsu through the eyes of one another. This trait is particularly useful in The first of these sets are the techniques derived from his mother's original techniques. With her left eye she could cast the inextinguishable black flames of , which would attempt to engulf anything upon which she focused her vision. Conversely, with her right eye she could the black flames, shaping them to her will. In addition to acquiring his mother's techniques, his mastery over the is further demonstrated with Kakōson no Kyōkai, a technique that allows him to convert normal chakra and the black flames of Amaterasu, and vice versa. Additionally, he can shape the black flames into magatama and even blend them with the mythical flames of Reien to generate an all consuming flame. Aside from his new techniques incorporating black flames, Kazuhide has also created new applications of the base technique Amaterasu, both of which require simultaneous use of both of his eyes. The first of these allows Kazuhide to manifest the black flames across his entire field of vision in an instant. This variant is especially taxing, but provides a powerful widespread assault that can defeat multiple enemies simultaneously. Compared to the standard practice of Amaterasu the range of this variant extends considerably, which once allowed Kazyhide to engulfed an entire enemy division. The second concentrates Amaterasu on a single isolated point to such a degree that it can pierce through most defenses without inhibition, effectively staring a hole through an opponent without delay. Even the most intense amalgamations of chakra, such as those witnessed from the cloaks of or the bodies of the themselves, offer little in the way of defense against the pressure of such an assault. With his second set of techniques, those observed during his eyes possession of his mother, Kazuhide gains access to , a that links this dimension with one of his own. More specifically, he is able to manifest a barrier in the form of a swirling distortion that sucks targets into his own dimension. Normally, his left eye can use this technique at range, allowing him to employ this effect at range. Through this ability Kauzhide has demonstrated the ability to assassinate targets and collect their heads from a position of relative safety, avoiding unnecessary conflict. Conversely, he can utilize his left eye's standard practice to overlap his existence with his dimension allowing him to seemingly phase through anything at will. Either eye allows him to transport himself to and from his own dimension, and permits him to exit at specific location around the world. When used in combination with Tamahagane, Kazuhide is able to imbue the properties of Kamui into chakra constructs of his choosing, which in turn allows him to apply this particular dōjutsu in unorthodox fashions. The final basic Mangekyō technique he's added to his arsenal is the genjutsu , which he acquired during his journey west in the company of the Winged Mirages. This technique allows him to trap an opponent in a powerful illusion where he can alter the victim's perception of time. In addition to its basic application, which allows him to assault an opponent for what seems like hours in the matter of mere moments, Kazuhide has developed a pair of secondary techniques that are derived from Tsukuyomi. The first of these, known as Getsurin no Kekkai allows Kazuhide to encapsulate himself and nearby targets in a near impenetrable barrier. Inside the barrier the boundary between illusion and reality is blurred, and the concept of time is equally skewed. The second ability, known as 「　」, is an advanced performance of Yin Force Stream which allows him to alter his own perception of time in the heat of combat to perform exceedingly unnatural performances of analytical prowess. Outside of advanced versions of Tsukuyomi, Kazuhide's ability to invoke specific dōjutsu techniques with both of his eyes allows him to ensnare multiple layers of consciousness within a single vessel. For example, this allows him to simultaneously manifest an illusion upon both a jinchūrki and their bijū. Such an application allows him to temporarily cut off the connection the pair of minds have, preventing the two individuals from breaking one another out from under his spell. , one of his notable Tamahagane constructs.]] By both manifesting his dōjutsu's power in both eyes, Kazuhide gains access to . Unlike other users throughout history, Kazuhide uses a focused and controlled variant of the technique call Tamahagane, which generally focuses on the generation and manipulation of ethereal weaponry and items rather than manifesting a massive ethereal aura to do one's bidding. In addition to allowing him to forge immensely powerful weapons for personal use, he has also used this technique to painstakingly create unique items on par with legendary artifacts like the and . Furthermore, he's demonstrated the ability to form techniques like the and the Heavenly Feathered Robe with his own body, rather than through the body of Susanoo. Compared to the traditional use of the double Mangekyō, Kazuhide's usage preserves far more chakra and allows him to deliver his blows with much more finesse, precision, and style. Intelligence From a young age Kazuhide has demonstrated a notable intellect in a variety of fields. Driven by his insatiable thirst for knowledge, which was initiated while reading as a child, he quickly developed a desire to comprehend anything he encountered. This craving only accelerated after his acquisition of the Sharingan, which granted him the necessary insight to assimilate understanding much quicker. Due to this inquisitive nature, Kazuhide is an especially perceptive combatant, seeking out flaws in the maneuvers of both his allies and enemies. As such, he's able to develop and incorporate new strategies on the fly, allowing him to adjust to changing circumstances as needed. Following immersion into the life of a freelance mercenary, Kazuhide's intellectual prowess quickly accelerated with the opportunistic exposure to the world and its many facets. Furthermore, after developing the technique Yin Force Stream he soon became known as the , after he consumed every bit of knowledge within the countless documents within a library. Furthermore, Kazuhide has spent a considerable amount of his resources purchasing illegally leaked documents from various shinobi nations, gathering information on countless skills and tactics thought to be completely secret. Synopsis Trivia Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Characters